Lyanna's Child
by PhoenixLoganSummers
Summary: A fanfic about a child of Lyanna Stark and Jaime Lannister but with a little Targaryen twist. Starts at the beginning of the first book with the royals arriving at Winterfell. Please read and rate, but be nice because its my first fic. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The carriage door opened and Queen Cersei stepped out, her long golden hair glinting in the cold sun and her body covered in the finest silks money could buy. King Robert followed her out, his belt barely managing to keep his enormous stomach from exploding. Robert walked over to where the inhabitants of Winterfell were kneeling and motioned for one of the men to rise. "You've gotten fat Ned!" the king exclaimed to his friend. Ned nodded at his friend's podgy stomach and they both started to laugh.

Ned's family stood up, quickly followed by the rest of the castle and Robert greeted each of them in turn. Skylar Lannister looked at the group of people clustered in front of him and wondered what they would be like. Eddard Stark was his mother's brother, but as he had lived in Kings Landing, in the South, his whole life and Winterfell was in the north, he had never met them. His father, Jaime Lannister, trotted up behind him in his horse and whispered to him, "You do know that you can move within 100 yards of them" Skylar brought his horse around and glared at his father. His father had golden hair and a more pronounced chin than he did, but his eyes were the same glittering green, even though Skylar's hair and face resembled the Starks, with his jet black hair and long handsome face. Although Skylar thought his face looked angry his father knew that he was scared of meeting his mother's family, when the people at Kings Landing were all the family he could ever need. Jaime couldn't see the point of introducing Skylar to the Starks when he had coped perfectly well without them for 14 years. But Robert had insisted that Skylar be taken with them when they went North, and as drunk and foolish as Robert was, he was still the king, and could dispose of Jaime at any point, however good a swordsman he was.

After the introductions Robert spun around and shouted for Skylar. "Boy! Where are you?" he cried and Skylar dismounted his horse and handed it to a squire, before walking around the carriage and approaching the royal meeting. Robert put a hand on the boys shoulder and introduced him to Ned and the rest of the family. "This is the honourable Eddard Stark" Robert showed Skylar his uncle and he smiled warmly at him, and Skylar felt a little better. "This is his wife Catelyn" Robert continued, "and these are your cousins Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon." Skylar smiled and greeted each of them in turn, but he could feel their stares, trying to figure out this cousin they had never met, and wondering if he would be interesting or a bore. Behind Ned stood a boy that looked astonishingly like him, but Skylar was not introduced to him. After the introductions Robert demanded to be taken to the crypts immediately, despite the protests of Cersei. Skylar didn't really want to go down there so he weaves his way through the departing villagers and numerous squires to find somewhere quiet to gather his thoughts and maybe find a willing opponent to spar with.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is still just a practice thing really so please read and review. I know that some parts are different from the book but you just have to go with it, but please report any serious errors or problems. **

Skylar was sitting on top of one of the many towers in Winterfell Castle and was watching the sun slowly move across the sky when he heard a rustling just below him. He peeked over the edge and came face to face with Bran Stark. "Oh hello" Skylar stammered out.

"Hi" Bran said, "what are you doing up here?" he looked rather puzzled.

"It helps me to think, being up here. And after today there's been rather a lot to think about and take in." Skylar smiled at the boy and he smiled back.

"I know, it's rather lot to deal with, but we're not that bad you know" Bran grinned at the older boy and Bran felt some of the tension leave his muscles.

"Are there any good swordsmen round these parts then? I feel like a bit of a workout." Bran considered this for a moment and then said,

"You could always ask Robb or Theon, they are always trying to impress everyone with their sword skills." Bran leaned in closer and whispered, "But I don't think they're that good anyway." He leaned back giggling and Skylar laughed as well. "Come on, I'll take you too them." And with that Bran disappeared down the side of the wall and Skylar scuttled after him.

Skylar followed Bran into the courtyard where he could hear the sound of wood clashing on wood and knew that there were boys practicing. Skylar suddenly remembered something from earlier; "Bran" Skylar asked "Who was that boy standing behind Ned when we arrived?" Bran didn't stop walking as he answered,

"Oh him. That's our bastard half-brother Jon. He's not bad with a sword either. Do you have your own sword or do you want to borrow one?" Bran asked as they neared the courtyard.

"I don't have mine at the moment, can I borrow one?"

"Of course" Bran replied, and ran off to fetch one. Skylar wandered over to the courtyard where two boys were fighting each other. They both looked about his own age, and Skylar couldn't help but judge every move they made. The boy on the right had a good stance but wasn't quick enough with his jabs, the boy on the left was more agile on his feet but often left big gaps open which the other boy was taking full advantage of. As Skylar watched the quick footed boy lunged forward, leaving his chest wide open, and the slower boy burst forward, the tip of his sword at the other boy's throat, and the match was done.

They both took off their helmets and Skylar saw that the sure footed boy was his cousin Robb, and the other boy was the bastard Jon. They congratulated each other and Bran came running up to them both, probably telling them that I was interested in a duel with them. They both glanced at me and smiled, indicating for me to enter the duelling area.

"So" Robb said looking at Skylar "You want a duel with me?" Skylar looked at blankly.

"I'll duel with whoever will duel with me, I just need the exercise" Jon smiled at that, and Skylar got the feeling he was going to like this boy.

"Why don't you duel with Theon then?" Robb suggested. As much as Robb liked Theon, he was so arrogant it was unbelievable, and Robb would love to see the look on his face if he were beaten by a mere boy of 14 when he was a man grown at 19. As the son of the infamous kingslayer the boy's reputation preceded him, and people said that he was almost as good as his father. His lean muscled body and arms also seemed to suggest that he practiced a lot and worked hard. If the stories were true he would beat Theon easily, although Theon did have a habit of fighting dirty if the situation called for it. Robb had often found himself nursing a cut arm or bruised body after a practice duel with Theon.

"So how about it?" Robb asked again. Skylar shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "Excellent" Robb exclaimed, and sent Bran off to find Theon. Robb and Jon took Skylar to find some armour for him and a sword that Bran had failed to give him. Soon Skylar was ready, but the armour was slightly too big and the chain mail was clinking together in an annoying way and it restricted his movement to an extent that he could not move properly when he practiced sparring with Robb.

"Stop! Stop!" Skylar cried as Robb lunged towards him. "This chain mail is too big. Isn't there anything smaller?" Robb looked around and then shook his head

"Sorry cousin, this is your lot, unless you fight without it, but you could get seriously hurt." Skylar considered this option carefully, fighting in boiled leather alone would allow him to move more freely than if he had armour on, but if Theon attacked him and he didn't move quickly enough then he could be badly injured.

Skylar tried to move around again, but the armour clanged around and Skylar decided that he would have to rely on his speed to dodge attacks, and not leave any gaps for Theon to attack in. Robb's face as Skylar began to take his armour was one that could not replicated.

"What? What are you doing? You can't fight with any armour; I was joking when I said that!"

"And I'm being serious. I can't fight in armour that doesn't fit, it restricts my movement and I'd rather fight without it than lose because of it." Skylar heard Theon approaching and threw his armour down, picked up his sword and marched outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the third chapter and I'm not sure what you like, what you don't like and what you want to see more of. Please review and leave any comments/suggestions they would be much appreciated.**

What Skylar hadn't been expecting was most of the castle turning out to watch Theon and the kingslayers son fight. Robb had told Skylar that Theon was the best swordsman in Winterfell, but Skylar knew that he had been trained well, by both his father and Syrio. Theon was a few inches taller than Skylar and while Skylar's body was lean, compact and muscled, Theon's was even more so and Theon had 5 years worth of training more than him and Skylar wasn't wearing any armour.

Skylar looked around and saw King Robert and his aunt, Queen Cersei, seated next to him whilst his new found uncle, aunt and remaining cousins were in the seats of honour next to the King. Bran saw Skylar looking and waved enthusiastically, whilst his other cousins, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, sat next the Queen. Tommen and Myrcella smiled at him and waved, but Joffrey glared at Skylar and scolded his younger siblings for waving. There was a flash of gold behind the King and Skylar caught sight of his father. Ser Jaime smiled at the boy and pointed to where Theon was leaning against the courtyard gate.

Theon caught sight of Skylar and he pulled his helmet on, picked up his sword and walked towards Skylar. Ned Stark stood up and walked into the middle of the courtyard as if it where the royal yard in Kings Landing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Ned announced "Today we have a real treat for you, as we witness the might of the Iron Islands against the rage of Casterly Rock." Skylar wasn't quite sure why he was raging but he went along with it." So now, my dear friends and loyal subjects, Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands." A loud cheer went up amount the crowd until Ned held his hand up for quiet. "And now, Skylar Lannister of Casterly Rock." Skylar was surprised that the cheer for him was slightly louder than for Theon, but he assumed that the people of Winterfell just wanted to see someone beat Theon. Ned walked out of the courtyard and settled himself on Roberts right hand side. Robert raised his glass, filled with wine of course, and announced the official start of the fight.

Theon moved towards Skylar was surprising speed and managed a quick jab that Skylar easily deflected. Theon was undeterred and tried again, trying to take advantage of the weak points where Skylar had no armour. Skylar dodged another attack and tried a jab of his own under Theon's right arm. It struck metal, but didn't cut flesh and Skylar had to quickly withdraw to avoid a clash from Theon's sword. Skylar and Theon circled each other before Theon lunged forward, but he was slightly off balance and exposed his breastplate. Skylar ducked Theon's lunge and smashed his sword into Theon's breastplate, winding him for a moment, but as Theon drew back his sword it sliced through Skylar's boiled leather and he almost cried out in pain.

As the two swordsmen withdrew to inspect their injuries they eyed each other for signs of weakness. Theon saw that Skylar's cut was not deep and he could easily carry on with it. Theon himself had been winded but he only needed a moment to recover. They both walked towards the centre of the courtyard again, Theon not wanting to lunge forward unbalanced again. He could not let a mere child defeat him, he was the best swordsman in Winterfell, a title he would not lose today. Theon lunged his body forward but did not fully commit to the attack, dodging around Skylar's expected parry and sliced at Skylar's exposed chest.

Skylar actually cried out this time as the sword cut his chest and he felt foolish for allowing himself to be outdone by such a simple move. Whilst the cut was not particularly deep it would be a hinderance and Skylar felt his temper rising, but he had only himself to blame, he needed to remember what Syrio had taught him "Swift as a deer, quiet as a shadow" Skylar knew that Theon would fear losing, as he would be embarrassed but Skylar knew that a man who fears losing has already lost. Skylar walked back towards Theon and shifted his weight onto his toes and leaned slightly forward, to give the impression that he was about to attack. Theon too shifted his weight to his back heels, ready for an attack, but after a few seconds Theon shifted his weight back to his toes, but as he was shifting his weight, Skylar pounced forward with the sword, catching Theon off guard.

"Swift as a deer, quiet as a shadow" Skylar muttered and he attacked Theon again. Theon tried to block Skylar's attacks, but they were too strong, too frequent and Theon had lost his balance, he was swinging at air. Skylar changed his stance and swiped at Theon feet, causing him to attempt to jump, but as Theon was in mid jump, Skylar jabbed Theon straight in the chest and Theon collapsed on the floor. Skylar kicked Theon's sword out of his hand and scooped it up, holding both the swords at Theon's throat.

"Yield!" Skylar shouted.

"NO!" Theon tried to shout. Skylar pushed one of the swords deeper into his throat, using the other one to lift his helmet off.

"Yield!" Skylar repeated, as his sword began to cut into Theon's throat. The light left Theon's eyes as he realised he had been defeated, and he held up his hands in surrender. The silent crowd erupted into cheers, as they realised that someone had finally defeated their arrogant champion. Skylar released Theon and watched him stomp off, throwing bits of his armour at various squires. Skylar glanced up at the royal table and saw Ned and Robert grinning and he saw his father smile and wave in a gesture of congratulations. Ned rose from the table and declared Skylar the winner of the duel. A massive cheer went up at this announcement, but the biggest cheer was when Ned said that the feast could now begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is chapter 4 and I'm not sure if you like so please tell me. I know that some parts of this chapter are different to the book, but I had to change it slighty to fit in with my version of events. Thank you and enjoy!**

As the crowd rushed inside to get their seats for the feast, Skylar went back inside the armour room to take off his boiled leather and he heard someone moving behind him. He spun around and saw his father standing there.

"Shouldn't you be with the King?" Skylar asked. Jaime didn't answer straight away but studied his son.

"Don't you worry, Barristan Selmy is watching our dear gracious king as he fills his belly with the finest food and wine Winterfell has to offer." The sarcasm in Jaime's voice was hard to miss; he cared about his sister a lot and hated to see her mistreated by Robert. But Skylar hated Cersei as she always blamed him for having more of Jaime's attention than her, and Robert had been nothing but kind and loving towards Skylar, even if he knew it was only because he was Lyanna's son, and Robert had been deeply in love with her. Jaime cleared his voice and spoke again,

"Your footwork was good but you left your chest exposed far too often, any properly trained knight would have sliced you apart, and fighting without armour? What were you thinking?"

Skylar slammed his sword down onto the table and scowled at his father,

"What can't you see the good in what I do? I won didn't I? I realised my mistakes and used them to my advantage. Why can't you see that?" Skylar was staring at his father with tears in his eyes and fear in his heart as he realised what he had said. Jaime walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I push you because I know what you are capable of. And when the time comes, a mistake may cost you more than just a fight, sometimes a mistake may be your last. And I'm not ready to lose you yet." Skylar was amazed at the display of affection his father had shown for him. He knew that his father loved him, but in this world it was often deemed weak to actually show affection for others. But the moment was gone and Jaime patted him on the back and told him that the feast was about to begin.

The feast was an overall boring affair, with Robert drunkenly chasing serving girls around the hall and Cersei looking like someone had poisoned her wine. Of course, she smiled and discussed the marriage of Sansa and Joffrey, but Skylar knew that she was desperate to escape and relax in her bedchamber. A hunt was announced that evening and Jaime insisted that Skylar go even though he himself was staying at the castle. However, Robert did ask Ned to become his hand, as Jon Arryn had died rather suddenly not very long ago. Ned was unsure at first, stating that his place was at Winterfell, but his wife soon persuaded him that it would be good for him, and he could take the children. But Skylar thought the real reason Ned had finally agreed was because he thought he could curb Robert's wild ways, as if he could change the habit of a lifetime.

Early next morning, a maid came and rose Skylar and helped him to dress before he staggered downstairs to meet the hunt. Ned handed him a horse and a stable boy gave him some bread and wine to curb the hunger pangs until they caught some game. Robb, Jon and Bran were accompanying the hunt that consisted of Ned, Robert and several nobles that had come from Kings Landing. Once in the woods it was impossible to catch any game because of the racket Robert was making as he complained about his hangover. Robert turned back when the sun began to sink in the sky and soon it was only Ned, Robb, Jon, Bran and Skylar left to hunt. Robb managed to catch a rabbit and a white fox, but it became too dark to see properly so the little group journeyed back to Winterfell. They had to dismount to make their way through a patch of undergrowth when Jon heard saw something moving in the snow.

He stopped his horse and Ned asked what was wrong.

"Shhhh! I think I hear something" Jon whispered. A high pitched squeak came from a ditch. Robb drew his bow and pointed it towards the sound. Jon handed the reins of his horse to Bran and started towards the noise. As he disappeared over the edge of the ditch Ned whispered his name in panick.

"It's okay father, look what I've found!" Jon stumbled over the lip of the ditch clutching what seemed to be a lump of snow, but the bundle moved and as the snow melted from its coat it became clear it was a wolf pup.

"There are several down there father, 6 or 7 I'd say, but the mother is dead I think." Ned handed Jon his horse back and took the pup in his arms. As he studied it he realised that is was not just a wolf pup.

"This is a dire wolf; they have not been seen in Westeros for many hundreds of years." Bran scampered over the ditch and, upon seeing the pups, cried out to his father,

"Father! Father! Can we keep them? Oh please father?" There were tears in Bran's eyes as he gazed at the wolf pups. Ned considered this for a moment, as having several wild animals living with him wasn't his idea of a quiet life, yet there was something about the way they had been found, almost like his family were meant to find them, and the symbol of House Stark was a dire wolf.

"Look father!" Bran shouted out, "There are 4 boys, 2 girls and a white one. The boys for me, Robb, Rickon and Skylar. The girls for Sansa and Arya. And then Jon can have the white one." The look of adoration in his son's eyes as he looked at the wolf pups was the tipping point for Ned, and he agreed to let his children and nephew adopt the pups, but only if they looked after them by themselves. The children all hastily agreed and each of them scooped up a pup to take back and Ned carried the remaining pups.


End file.
